Courtney (Total Drama)
Courtney is a character and a recurring contestant on Total Drama. She appears as the anti-hero in Island and the first half of World Tour, the main antagonist in the second half of Action, a major antagonist in the second half of World Tour, and the secondary antagonist in All Stars. She was voiced by Rochelle Wilson (who is also the voice of Sugar in TDPI) in the episodes, "Not So Happy Campers" Part 1 and 2 of Total Drama Island and the future episodes and seasons she is voiced by . Biography In the first season, she was a control freak who constantly tried to be the leader of her team because she was a certified summer camp C.I.T. (Counselor in Training). She is very uptight about rules, which often bugged her team, but she was never voted off because she was such a good leader and was the reason for her team's success most of the time. She often yelled at other members of her team for giving up too easily, such as yelling at Tyler for his fear of chickens. Courtney soon started forming an unlikely yet very chemical relationship with Duncan, the camp delinquent. He dared her to break some rules by stealing food from Chris's and Chef's tent and bringing it back to campers and by telling Chef to take a chill pill. When she ate too many cookies and threw up over the cabin porch, Duncan laughed at her and told her that she had a dark side. She told him that he wasn't her type, and he said, "Fine, enjoy a peanut butter-less life" to which she responded, "Fine, enjoy prison" and to which he said, "I will.". Courtney then turned him around and kissed him. Harold witnesses this and uses this to get revenge against Duncan for always picking on him. Harold outright cheats by breaking the voting box and fills it with fake votes against Courtney. When Chris reveals that Courtney was going home everyone looked at each other, confused and said that none of them voted for her, but Chris said that rules are rules, and dragged Courtney kicking and screaming to the boat of losers. In a later episode where all the voted-out campers are shown to be trapped at a 5-star hotel for the duration of the competition, Courtney is seen beating Harold with a lamppost. In the special following the supposed series finale, where the entire cast is sent on a free-for-all search for a case filled with one million dollars, Courtney became a villain for the first time as her true self has been finally revealed since early in the series, and she has not felt any sympathy for anyone she caused misery to or apologized for her actions. In her ruthless bid to get the case for herself, she threatens to let Owen, DJ, Tyler and Cody fall to their deaths for the case, leaves Duncan behind when he is injured retrieving the case and at the climax of the episode literally has the entire cast trying to take the case from her. As she is not in the water when the case is eaten, she does not qualify for the second season. In Total Drama Action, Courtney didn't appear for the first half of the season but was allowed back on when her lawyers sued the show for abusing her in the episode "Oceans Eight or Nine." As part of her lawyers' demands, Courtney was given unfair advantages in all the challenges and was allowed to eat real food while the rest of the contestants had to eat slop from the cafeteria. For the first few episodes she held a grudge against Duncan because she saw footage of him and Gwen flirting and getting close together, and their relationship was put on hold for a short while. Courtney took this advantage and brutally and aggressively does cruel things towards him in which she does not feel any sympathy or caring towards him whenever she abuses him. She kicks him in the crotch intentionally, uses him to win challenges for herself even if it means beating him up during the game, etc. Throughout Total Drama Action it is clear that she only cares about herself (and Duncan at times) by threatening to call her lawyers again many times and whining constantly to Chris on multiple occasions. Courtney shows how fierce she is in "Dial M for Merger" when she receives a grappling hook and pliers by dodging lasers, when Chris threatens to blow up the building Courtney refuses to share her grappling hook with the others until they offer her something worthwhile. After some of the other contestants offer things Courtney does not care for she decides everyone needs to split the money with her 50-50 if they win. Later in the same episode, when everyone is diffusing bombs Courtney emails a picture of the bomb to her lawyers hoping for an easy solution, but she gets an out of office reply which Courtney yells about. When Lindsay thinks she knows the wire to cut she asks Courtney for the pliers. Courtney takes a very long time to decide until Beth finally says, "If the bomb goes off we'll ALL be stinked including you!" Courtney finally gives the pliers to Lindsay allowing her to cut the wire. All of the bombs are disabled accept for Leshawna's which goes off and stink up everyone. All of the other contestants decide not to let Courtney get in the tomato soup bath until Courtney reluctantly gets rid of the 50-50 split. When Chris announces that Courtney and Lindsay are going on a reward trip to the cheese factory Courtney complains that she is lactose-intolerant and doesn't like Lindsay. In a deleted clip Lindsay was talking to her about cheese and Courtney opens the limo door and jumps out. Courtney shows lots of determination throughout the challenges, for example in "Princess Pride" to become the princess, Courtney and Lindsay must try on a glass boot, after Lindsay can not get her apparently very large feet in the boot, Courtney declares, "I am so going to take this!" The boot is a very tight fit on Courtney but she squeezes it on her foot to make sure she is the princess. When Chef officially declares her "Princess Courtney" she mocks the other "commoners," however the boot flies off and hits Justin the the face. As the princess she sings a song of love and makes it clear that she wants Justin not Duncan to win the contest and kiss her, which Duncan is very jealous of. Justin ends up getting to Courtney but when it turns out that he has to sword fight her, Justin refuses and says he would never hurt a lady. As Justin leans in for his kiss Courtney raises her sword and knocks him of her tower to win immunity. Justin is sent home in the Gilded Chris Ceremony following that and Courtney barely cares about his elimination, though Justin had feelings for her. Near the end of Total Drama Action and a few accidental kisses Courtney allowed Duncan to date her again (which also came with a contract and a list of rules he had to follow and to do what she says), but after Courtney was voted off (by him), he threw away the rule book, but admitted that he still loved Courtney. On the finale where Duncan won, Courtney ran up to celebrate "their" victory and continued making out with him while confetti was thrown everywhere. In the other ending where Beth wins, Duncan asks her out to which she says, "I don't usually eat with losers" which he replied to by saying, "Neither do I, but I asked you didn't I?" They then leave the stage as Courtney proposes once again suing the show for "election fraud." In "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Reunion Special", "Duncney" is revealed to have broken up after a series of disagreements, but later in the episode they get back together once again. In the very first episode of Total Drama World Tour, Duncan quits the competition out of frustration with Courtney and Gwen's bickering and the fact that he is now expected to sing during the challenges. While Duncan is gone, Courtney starts to become nice again and she and Gwen gradually form something of a friendship until they find Duncan in London in Episode 13 and he reenters the competition, at which point Courtney's alliance with Gwen starts to be on shaky ground. Duncan puts the moves on Gwen and they kiss in the confessional bathroom after Chris intentionally sabotaged the lock so that something like this might happen, and Tyler walks in on them and witnesses it. At the start of the following episode, Courtney actually mentions that she is suspicious of Gwen and Duncan, but once Tyler reveals what he saw after being pressured by Alejandro, Courtney undergoes a complete meltdown. She starts kicking and screaming at Gwen, accusing her of betraying her and repeatedly telling her "I HATE YOU!" She tells Cody to throw the tiebreaker challenge so she can eliminate Gwen, which only makes him try harder for Gwen, who he has a crush on. When Gwen tries to cheer for him, Courtney yells at her "YOU don't get to cheer!" When their team wins the challenge, Courtney voices her dissatisfaction with this and slaps Gwen when she tries to celebrate. In the next episode, Courtney is seen throwing a childish temper tantrum at Duncan, throwing spaghetti in his face and calling him a "stupid jerk-face". Duncan tries to apologize, only for Courtney to kick him in the groin (kiwis) while throwing her tantrum on the floor. During the episode she flirts with Tyler, who is in a steady relationship with Lindsay, to make Duncan jealous. When the once-an-episode cue for a musical number appears, Courtney sings a song called "Boyfriend Kisser" with Heather about her hatred of Gwen. The song sequence shows Courtney launching nuclear missiles directly at Gwen, and Gwen being repeatedly smashed by falling boulders. Later it is revealed that Courtney is actively and deliberately trying to make her team lose just to get Gwen, who is supposed to be her teammate, kicked off. When they are tasked with retrieving an alien artifact from Area 51, Courtney tries to break anything she finds and when they are running back to Chris with an alien device in hand, Courtney intentionally trips Gwen with the intention of breaking it, but the object lands in Chris' hands and Team Amazon wins, which visibly frustrates Courtney. as she plans to vote off Gwen.]] More than a week has passed since all this happened. She grabs Heather and pulls her into a dark closet where she tells her to vote out Gwen, and when Heather calls her out for repeatedly trying to take dives, Courtney denies it. Not only does Courtney lie about trying to lose, she does it again in the Australia challenge. She starts to flirt with Alejandro (who has also faked attraction towards multiple girls with boyfriends), at first to torment Duncan but soon she actually falls for him and agrees to support him and his team in the competition, not knowing about his true self. When Team Amazon loses and the elimination voting takes place, Courtney is seen repeatedly stamping Gwen's passport angrily in the confessional and has to be pulled out by Chef to make her stop. Sierra, who mistakenly believe that Gwen has romantic feelings for Cody, also votes for Gwen, while Gwen and Heather vote for Courtney. Cody was supposed to vote for Courtney, which would have eliminated her, but he was injured by a dingo at the end of the challenge and accidentally voted for Sierra instead. The vote came down to a tiebreaker between Gwen and Courtney, which is rigged by Chris against Gwen (involving something she is allergic to), and Courtney smiles widely as she hears her scream as she falls from the plane. In the episode after that, Courtney continues to be romanced by Alejandro and once again tries to slow her team down for him. When their team loses again, all three of the other members vote out Courtney, only for Chris to announce at the elimination ceremony that it was actually a reward challenge and the vote didn't count, much to the frustration of everyone except Courtney. In the following episode, the teams are dissolved for the remainder of the contest. In a marriage-themed challenge, Courtney is paired with Duncan as his "bride", which she deeply resents. During the challenge where they are required to give passport descriptions for each other while crossing the border at Niagara Falls, they both talk about how much they hate each other, causing them to win the challenge and not be able to vote each other out. During this episode, Courtney also begins trying to get Heather, who is Alejandro's primary love interest, eliminated, the same way she did to Gwen, due to her belief of Heather "stealing" Alejandro from her. At the start of episode 20, Chinese Fake-Out, Duncan attempts to reconcile with Courtney because he is sick of the silent treatment, but she plants his face in their wedding cake from the previous episode. During the eating challenge, Heather notices that Courtney is cheating by eating Alejandro's food for him and has the contest stopped. At the elimination ceremony the votes are tied between Courtney and Blaineley, who suddenly entered the contest in the previous episode and was also caught cheating in the eating challenge. Fed up with both of them, Chris decides to eliminate them both and pushes them off the plane. Later still, in the fourth aftermath episode, Courtney continues to support Alejandro fervently even after his using her caused her own elimination. She is very vocal about this during the discussions about the finalists, and represents "Team Alejandro" in the special challenge. At one point, she interrupts the episode's musical number and starts insulting Gwen and Duncan in song again. She does this again in an exclusive clip after talking about her nasty opinion towards Heather and Cody, but Duncan shuts her up by throwing a sandal at her, much to Gwen's amusement. In the finale, Courtney is the only person who doesn't hate on Alejandro after he almost killed Cody. She became one of Alejandro's "helpers" in the final challenge, where she kicks Harold in the balls (kiwis) and tries to strike Cody with a sword, wanting Alejandro to win the money. Courtney returns as a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars. Despite being one of the main antagonists of the show, Courtney is deliberately placed on the Heroic Hamsters team by Chris, due to Gwen also being wrongly placed on the Villains team for no other reason than for Chris to stir up controversy. Throughout the first three episodes, Courtney does not get along with her teammates due to their teamwork as well as their friendship with one another. This eventually comes full circle during "Saving Private Leechball", when Courtney begins to act more selfishly and uses Sam as a shield. This act gets her sent to the Villainous Vultures, while switching with Duncan. Since then, Courtney allied herself with Scott, another main antagonist of the show, on the team. At first, she was agitated towards his flirtations, but within each episode, both of them started having feelings for one another. She is also shown to no longer has feelings for Duncan, nor does she want anything to do with him at this point in time. Also, at first, Courtney still held a grudge against Gwen due to the events of the third season, and falsely accused her of being a real "villain" who is still out to get her. Gwen, however, wanted to patch things up with Courtney when she begins to feel bad for what she did. However, as each episode goes by, and during Courtney's time with the villains team, she slowly begins to bond with Gwen after eavesdropping her confessional where she was shocked and confused to learn that Gwen came back on the show for her (as well as learning about Gwen breaking up with Duncan), and as of "Suckers Punch," both girls have gotten over Duncan and resumed their friendship. But in "Sundae Muddy Sundae", Courtney gets into major conflict with Gwen, Scott, and Zoey after Mal (pretending to be his real self, Mike) revealed her elimination chart, showing that Courtney intended to double-cross Gwen at the first opportunity and get her eliminated so she could face Scott in the final, then convince Scott to take a dive so she could win the competition and the million-dollar prize. Courtney was determined to win but was caught off guard after Chris revealed that she and the other contestants had to eat their own sundaes. Since a bird vomited on it earlier, Courtney didn't finish and the challenge was won by Zoey. At elimination, Gwen forced Courtney to vote herself out of the competition and Courtney was flushed with three votes against her (Zoey, Scott, and Mal). With Courtney's elimination, Gwen is the only member left from the old cast remaining in the competition. In an exclusive clip from the episode, Courtney ends up in the sea after getting flushed and is surrounded by two sharks, who she prevents from attacking her by offering them her sundae, which is covered with burnt chocolate and bird vomit. Courtney is humiliated when the sharks vomit on her after they get disgusted by the smell of the sundae, leaving her to whine in desperation on the waters of the nearby beach. She most likely then swims to the beach and makes it back to civilization offscreen afterwards. In "The Final Wreck-ening", Courtney appears in one of the balloons, but she doesn't get shot down either by Mal or Zoey. However, before an intern can get her down, Courtney floats away with the others into the sky to an unknown fate. However, according to Fresh TV, all the contestants, including Courtney, landed safety in the water after their balloons popped, which means they were most likely recovered and brought back to civilization after Camp Wawanakwa's destruction. She appears in the 2018 series Total DramaRama as a toddler and one of the main characters. Relationships Allies *Bridgette Duncan (before they broke up) Gwen (before Courtney betrayed her) Enemies *Sierra *Heather *Beth *Lindsay *Duncan *Chris McLean *Alejandro *Geoff *Owen *DJ *Gwen *Cody *Eva *Ezekiel *Harold *Leshawna *Justin *Lindsay *Tyler *Scott Trivia *Courtney's voice actress, Emilie-Claire Barlow also once voiced Sailor Mars and coincidentally both characters lost their boyfriends (Duncan and Tuxedo Mask) to another woman (Gwen and Sailor Moon). *Courtney is one of the characters who received controversy among fans. Her attitude change during seasons causes her to lose people she used to be friends with, trying to be the center of attention, uses people in relationships, as well her role in the triangle-conflict fiasco. Notably, some fans of the show believe that Courtney "never does anything wrong" in the actual series and ignore everything evil she did, claiming she was an "angel" or a "princess" in situations, and blames on everyone else in the series like Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, etc. It has been believed that Duncan got fed up with the way Courtney treated him and got revenge on her by going out with Gwen and tried to get back at Courtney at every way the same way she did to him in TDA. However, many fans have pointed out that Courtney is at fault and ultimately responsible for her actions, mostly throughout Season 2, 3, and 5. *One of the main criticisms Total Drama All-Stars received was the rebuilding of Courtney's and Gwen's friendship only to have it ruined again due Courtney's behavior, being this one of the reasons for which the first half of the fifth season was poorly received. According to the creators, however, they never had the intention to redeem Courtney as many fans hoped. *In Total DramaRama, the toddler Courtney is less evil than her older self in the main series, being much kinder although her bossiness remains. However, Total DramaRama is set in an alternate universe and doesn't share continuity with the main Total Drama series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Blackmailers Category:Golddiggers Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Love Rivals Category:Imprisoned Category:Social Darwinists Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Spy Category:Paranoid Category:Strategic Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Disciplinarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Redeemed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Insecure Category:Hero's Lover